para a vida toda
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: A vida de Kiba segue a rotina confortável de sempre: sábado é dia de aproveitar e jogar com o melhor amigo Naruto. Tudo ia bem, até que ele encontra algo que deveria ser uma surpresa. E tem um surto inevitável.
1. É 'surto' que chama?

_**Notas da História:**_

* Naruto é um anime e não me pertence. Feito de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.

* As imagens usadas nessa fanfic não me pertencem. Foram retiradas do Google e editadas para servir de capa. Deixo os créditos aos devidos artistas.

* Obrigada à Carolzita que fez as edições na imagem pra mim! ARRASOU!

* Não foi betada, nem será.

_Desafio Relampago - Duoshot  
_**Tema**: Alianças  
**Bonus**: Naruto participando de alguma forma.  
**Prazo**: de 01/05 a 31/05  
**Limite**: Capítulos: 02 / Palavras: o da plataforma de postagem

* * *

**Para a vida toda**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 01  
****É 'surto' que chama?**

O sábado era um dos dias favoritos de Kiba. Era quando ele assistia aulas da faculdade pela manhã, almoçava no lugar preferido com o melhor amigo e dali iam juntos para o apartamento de Kiba para passar a tarde jogando videogame.

Bem, dizer "apartamento de Kiba" era um pequeno exagero justificável. O imóvel pertencia a Aburame Shino, namorado de Kiba.

A relação de ambos começou de um jeito inusitado, com Shino bancando o príncipe encantado e o salvando em um jantar de luxo cuja conta da refeição era impossível para Kiba pagar.

Depois disso foram ladeados por uma série de acontecimentos dignos dos filmes Hollywoodianos, aventuras inacreditáveis que, apesar de tudo, reforçavam a relação e aproximavam ainda mais Shino de Kiba.

A cada dia o garoto passava mais tempo no apartamento do namorado. Roupas eram levadas e ficavam. O lavatório ganhou uma segunda escova de dentes. Boxers começaram a se pendurar no registro do chuveiro. Toalhas estampadas volta e meia eram esquecidas no chão do banheiro. Quando se deram conta Kiba passava mais tempo ali do que na própria quitinete.

Por fim oficializaram o óbvio e Kiba se mudou, apropriando-se do lugar no qual se sentia muito a vontade, obrigado.

Vários dos sábados de Shino eram ocupados por reuniões e almoços de negócios. Era um dia em que Kiba se sentia meio solitário. Por isso convidava Uzumaki Naruto, a quem conheceu ao iniciar a faculdade, mas que já tratava como melhor amigo da vida toda, para passar a tarde ali, jogando e bebendo cerveja gelada. Já tinham vinte e um anos, eram legalmente autorizados a consumir álcool!

— Fica a vontade, cara — Kiba disse ao tirar os tênis no genkan — Vai ligando o play que eu vou pegar a cerva.

— Beleza — Naruto não se fez de rogado. Deixou a mochila no sofá e ajeitou-se no carpete felpudo e confortável para fazer o que foi pedido.

Na cozinha, Kiba olhou em um dos grandes armários e pegou dois sacos de batatas tipo _chips_. Virou o conteúdo em uma tigela, aproveitando para comer algumas.

Abriu a geladeira e pegou duas garrafinhas _longnek_ e o vidro de _catch-up_.

Voltou para a sala equilibrando tudo nos braços com um jeito ninja que só quem tem muita prática consegue fazer.

— Aqui — colocou meio desajeitado sobre a mesinha de centro e entregou uma garrafinha para o amigo — Vou trocar de roupa e já volto. Escolhe o jogo!

Preferia tirar o jeans e o casaco com pele na gola e punhos, e colocar uma confortável roupa caseira. Naruto já estava acostumado à rotina.

Assim que entrou no quarto foi para a cômoda atrás de trajes caseiros. Tinha algumas peças (muitas) de roupa ali, mas gostava de vestir as camisas de Shino. Eram largas, ficavam aconchegantes.

Abriu a gaveta e pegou a primeira da pilha. Era uma preta de algodão.

Ia fechar para pegar um short, porém interrompeu a ação. A próxima camiseta da pilha era branca.

Branca!

Shino era obcecado com organização. Camisetas, blusas, calças e até as boxers: toda a roupa era organizada por cor. Ele nunca colocaria uma peça preta sobre uma branca.

Curioso, começou a mexer na pilha. Não parecia ter nada de errado. Mas uma vez que o sexto sentido apita… Precisava comprovar que não tinha nada demais.

Nada de errado.

E não tinha nada anormal entre as blusas, a não ser uma pequena caixa de veludo preto, daquelas bem características usadas para…

Na sala, Naruto estava confortavelmente instalado no tapete, usando o controle sem fio para navegar pelos jogos em busca de um interessante. Estava em dúvida entre _Mortal Kombat_ e _Tekken_ quando uma série bem eloquente e variada de palavrões soou mais alta do que a trilha sonora do game.

Nem teve tempo de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido e Kiba invadiu a sala como um furacão vivo.

— PORRA, NARUTO! — e o referido impressionou-se com a quantidade de vezes em que a palavra podia ser dita no espaço de tempo de um segundo.

— O que foi, cara? — Naruto levantou-se e passou a assistir enquanto Kiba andava de um lado para o outro, com as mãos unidas em concha como se segurasse algo importante.

— Olha! Olha! Olha o que eu achei!

O tom de histeria na ordem fez o rapaz se mover. Ele aproximou-se de Kiba, que parou de zanzar pela sala e estendeu as mãos em sua direção. Viu a caixinha de veludo e entendeu vários nadas:

— O que é isso?

A expressão de Kiba ao ouvir a pergunta foi impagável.

— Isso é um vibrador tailandês de vinte centímetros — resmungou incrédulo. Para se irritar em seguida — São alianças, cara! _Alianças_.

Naruto coçou a orelha com o dedinho sem entender o motivo de tanto drama.

— E daí?

— E daí?! E daí?! Caralho, Naruto! Alianças na gaveta do Shino? O que você acha que isso significa?! Que ele vai me pedir em casamento.

— Ah, mas eu pensei que você tinha pedido ele em casamento… — o rapaz debochou sem piedade. Sabia da história toda, porque fofocas sempre se espalham. Aquela noite na festa da empresa foi memorável, virou lenda entre os funcionários.

Kiba perdeu dois segundos analisando a expressão irônica de Naruto, que teve a impressão de ver uma nuvem negra de ranço explodir ao redor do melhor amigo.

— Aquilo foi sua culpa, animal — Kiba falou estranhamente calmo — Você jogou o meu presente no lixo e me fez dar aquela aliança fodida no lugar. Virei a piada por dias.

Naruto cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e afastou-se dois passos por segurança.

— Pelo menos me salvou de uma burrada — riu — Nunca mais voltei com o Sasuke…

E afastou-se mais dois passos.

— Naruto…

— Foco, Kiba! As alianças…

A frase causou o efeito certo. Kiba voltou a se desesperar com a descoberta. Recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro, segurando a caixinha como se fosse algo radioativo.

— Que caralho do inferno! Nem terminei a faculdade. Porra, Naruto. O Shino é meu chefe, ele paga meu salário de estagiário! É muito cedo pra gente se casar! Quero me formar, arrumar um emprego melhor em outra empresa, apesar de trabalhar lá ser fantástico… não quero passar o resto da vida sendo o funcionário que dá pro chefe rico!

Naruto suspirou. Kiba tinha um bom ponto.

— Diz isso pra ele, cara. Vocês parecem ter uma relação incrível. Se for honesto e contar a verdade ele te entende.

Isso acalmou um pouco ao outro. Havia razão em cada palavra proferida: a relação do casal era fantástica. Kiba não podia se lembrar de algum momento em que Shino o pressionou ou tentou apressar qualquer coisa. Eles seguiam a passos diferentes, Kiba era mais lento em algumas coisas. Ou então agia sem pensar, se precipitava e depois lidava com as consequências. Fosse como fosse, Shino estava sempre disposto a mudar o próprio ritmo e assim seguir ao lado do namorado.

Se dissesse ao homem que não estava preparado, Aburame Shino aceitaria. Bom, e o pequeno detalhe de Shino ser mais velho? E estar perigosamente perto dos quarenta anos? Teria isso dado alguma pressa ao seu namorado?

E…

Sacudiu a cabeça espantando os pensamentos sombrios. Foi até a janela respirar fundo. Precisava de ar! Sentia-se sufocado com as descobertas.

— Sério, Kiba. Eu sou apressado pra caralho, achei que tinha encontrado minha alma gêmea, mas era só o Sasuke — Naruto tentou ajudá-lo a ver a situação de forma racional — O Shino é tudo, menos apressado. Tenho certeza que ele não está agindo por impulso e vai pedir você em casamento porque te ama de verdade.

Mais uma vez as palavras sensatas acalmaram o outro jovem. Kiba olhou para as mãos, que acolhiam a caixinha. O par de alianças que mostrava o quanto Shino o amava, com seus defeitos e qualidades. A ponto de dar um passo tão importante na relação de ambos.

Seguindo um impulso abriu a caixinha e descobriu um par de alianças de ouro envelhecido, peças finas e delicadas, de um requinte inquestionável. Eram discretas e lindas.

Percebeu que havia algo gravado no interior das alianças.

"para a vida toda", em letras rebuscadas.

Kiba sentiu a boca secar de repente.

Para a vida toda.

Pela vida toda.

Para sempre…

Foi como se a caixinha lhe queimasse as mãos. Quando deu por si estava jogando aquilo pela janela.

Ele e Naruto se entreolharam em silêncio por segundos, até que Uzumaki Naruto arregalou os olhos e ofegou:

— Porra, Kiba! Por que você fez isso, animal?!

— Não sei, caralho! — o garoto berrou de volta — Me deu pânico!

— Puta que pariu! E agora?

— Acho que não caiu muito longe — nem tentou olhar pela janela. Shino morava no décimo primeiro andar de um condomínio de luxo, só conseguiria enxergar se tivesse visão de X-Men. Apressou o passo e atravessou a sala em três segundos — Me ajuda!

— Tá, ajudo! — Naruto ainda não acreditava no que seus olhos presenciaram. Sabia que o amigo era impulsivo? Sabia. Mas aquilo era outro nível!

E a incredulidade só aumentou quando Kiba abriu a porta do apartamento e deu de cara com Aburame Shino que chegava naquele instante.

Teria Inuzuka Kiba desafiado alguma entidade sagrada do azar?

Naruto apostava que sim.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

O próximo é o último!

Já está digitado! quando eu vou postar? Não sei... apareço até dia 31 para surpreender vocês!

E sem ameaças! Autor morto não atualiza hihihihihihihihi


	2. É 'amor' que chama?

_**Notas da História:**_

Ai gente, pensa numa autora dedicada, mas que estragou um pouco o tema. Prazer: eu todinha auhsauhas

Desculpem os erros e boa leitura!

* * *

**Para a vida toda**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 02  
****É 'amor' que chama?**

_E a incredulidade só aumentou quando Kiba abriu a porta do apartamento e deu de cara com Aburame Shino que chegava naquele instante._

— Shino! — o garoto recuou dois passos, tropeçando nos próprios pés.

— Tadaima — Shino anunciou-se num tom neutro.

— O-Okaeri! Caralho! Caiu sem querer, eu juro! — o garoto tentou se explicar, mas acabou com a mente em branco, o que fez Naruto dar uma risadinha.

— Sem querer?! Você jogou pela...

— Filho da puta, deixa de ser fofoqueiro e vá se foder! — Kiba rosnou com o excesso de informação desnecessário que seu futuro ex-melhor amigo quase deu.

— Foi mal! Ainda to meio elétrico com tudo o que aconteceu. Cara, ou a gente tem coração forte pra conviver com você ou enfarta jovem — Naruto riu mais um pouco.

— O sujo falando do mal lavado — Kiba soou inconformado.

Enquanto tal interação acontecia, Aburame Shino tirou o elegante par de sapatos, trocando-os pelo surippa e caminhou devagar até o sofá, onde sentou-se colocando a maleta de negócios ao lado. Não fez grandes casos de tudo aquilo, mesmo não compreendendo. Morava com Kiba há mais de um ano, desde que o conheceu foi bombardeado com situações que pareciam enredo de novela ou filme norte-americano. Aprendeu que observar os fatos era muito mais efetivo do que tentar arrancar algo de uma pessoa que estava num evidente estado de hiperatividade, no mesmo nível do melhor amigo.

— Shino — Naruto, apesar de também ser estagiário na empresa que Shino possuía, o tratava com idêntica formalidade a qual se dirigia a Kiba: nenhuma — Você não é do tipo que tem rompantes assassinos quando fica irritado, né?

— Não, não sou.

— Oe — Kiba resmungou.

— E me diria se fosse? — o sorriso do rapaz aumentou.

— Provavelmente.

— Ótimo. Acho que vocês dois precisam ter uma conversa muito séria. Se não tem risco de vida pra ninguém, vou dar privacidade — pegou a mochila e foi até a porta, momento em que parou e deu a impressão de lembrar-se de algo importante — Ah, e fecha a janela! Kiba em pânico e décimo primeiro andar são uma mistura perigosa!

— Porra, Naruto!

Mas a explosão não teve outra resposta a não ser a fuga estratégica que se encerrou com um amigável e divertido "Ittekimasu". Era um verdadeiro folgado!

Silêncio caiu na sala com a inusitada debandada de Uzumaki Naruto. Kiba voltou os olhos para o namorado, homem que se sentava confortável no sofá, exibindo uma expressão neutra que não o enganou. Já tinham uma relação a tempo suficiente para que conseguisse ler a postura corporal de Shino. Não era bom com palavras e expressões, compensava isso observando o resto. Era como quando morava com sua mãe e sua irmã, e ele ajudava na clínica de Hana. Quando recebiam um animalzinho novo, toda a postura corporal discursava sobre como os bichinhos se sentiam. Podia dizer pelo balançar da cauda (ou ausência dele), pela forma como arrepiava os pelos, inclusive a maneira de olhar para as pessoas. Tudo era uma dica que evitava mordidas dolorosas, impedia até mesmo que pressionassem o animal e aumentassem o possível medo ou estresse que ele pudesse estar sentindo.

Graças a essa afinidade, Kiba aprendeu a "ler" Shino, dono de uma face geralmente inexpressiva, alguém desprovido de paixões inflamadas e reações exageradas.

Por isso podia dizer que a retidão das costas denunciava certa tensão. As mãos entrelaçadas eram um gesto de quando ele temia se precipitar. Mas uma das pernas não balançava, então ele estava realmente calmo. E deslizar os óculos de volta para o lugar segurando pela haste lateral indicava certo nível de curiosidade.

Além de elegância.

Refinamento.

Maturidade.

Uma combinação impressionante que se somava para compor um dos melhores homens que Kiba teve a chance de conhecer.

— Porra, Shino! Eu vou estragar a sua vida.

— O quê? — o outro não entendeu tal rompante pessimista. Todavia, daquela vez, foi incapaz de camuflar a surpresa pelas palavras inesperadas.

Kiba passou a andar de um lado para o outro, as mãos se movendo em gestos amplos e nervosos, algo que acontecia quando ele estava prestes a ter um dos famosos surtos dramáticos.

— Você tem uma vida estável e bem construída. É o meu chefe, caralho! Eu sei que sou um partidão, mas to no começo das coisas. Olha só, nem terminei a faculdade, falta pouco. E eu consegui um bom estágio. Eu sou um partidão, mas ainda to começando a fazer as coisas... ficar comigo vai ser um atraso enorme.

Shino suspirou e afroxou o nó da gravata. Ela escapou do prendedor, presente que Kiba lhe deu quando o que havia entre eles era mero interesse, pouco antes de a relação dar o primeiro passo para se consolidar.

Kiba não entendeu porque o namorado relaxou tanto. Nem as costas estavam mais tensas.

— Você não faz sentido algum. Me desculpe não...

— Não me peça desculpas, maldito. Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas — Kiba interrompeu a marcha errática e parou em frente ao outro — Vou pedir em ordem: primeiro me desculpa por ainda não ser um partidão completo. Prometo que eu serei um dia e vai valer a pena ter me conhecido. Me desculpa por pedir isso: mas não desiste de mim. Eu to começando, sabe, juro que vou investir em ser foda pra caralho! E eu te amo tanto que quero ter você comigo quando eu for o melhor partido do mundo. E o principal: me desculpa por te dizer "não". Não é "não" para sempre. É um "não" tipo "preciso de tempo". E é isso.

Ao final do longo discurso Kiba notou as costas de Shino se tencionando de novo, enquanto ele assumia uma postura que era tudo, menos relaxada.

— Você está terminando comigo...? — soou confuso. As sobrancelhas se franziram de leve, uma prova evidente de que a surpresa foi grande.

— Não! Porra, Shino! Não estou terminando com você, caralho. De onde tirou isso?

— Você acabou de dizer que precisa de tempo.

— Ah, sim. Mas é tempo pra casar. Eu não estou pronto agora, preciso de tempo. Mas garanto que quero me casar com você um dia.

Shino levou uma mão ao queixo e massageou. Às vezes tentar acompanhar o raciocínio de Kiba era uma prova de fogo.

— Tudo bem — garantiu — Não tenho pressa.

Kiba sorriu. E foi a coisa mais linda que Shino viu desde que chegou no apartamento em que dividiam.

— Obrigado. Caralho, você não sabe como eu me senti acuado. Não quero queimar etapas. Vamos ao nosso ritmo. Me perdoe pelas alianças. Tive um pouco de pânico e você sabe que não me controlo. Aconteceu um pequeno acidente...

O sorriso diminuiu um pouco.

— Acidente? Alianças? — o tom vago de Shino ganhou certa urgência ao pronunciar a última silaba da palavra. Foi como encaixar a principal peça de um quebra-cabeças e compreender todo o cenário — Alianças... você descobriu na minha gaveta...?

Kiba arrepiou-se com a indagação reticente para uma resposta óbvia.

— Foi totalmente sem querer! Eu ia pegar uma das suas camisas emprestada, porque elas são fudidas de tão confortáveis. Então eu vi que a preta estava fora do lugar e você nunca guarda nada do jeito errado. Acabei encontrando a caixinha. Caralho, Shino. Eu amo você, mas ainda é meio cedo, não acha?

A resposta do homem foi segurá-lo pela mão e fazê-lo acomodar-se em seu colo, passando os braços pelo corpo menor e abraçando com carinho. Podia imaginar as mil fantasias que assustaram seu namorado ao descobrir o par de alianças. Era até engraçado de se pensar.

— Um pequeno acidente...? — questionou se lembrando das palavras de Kiba.

— A caixinha voou pela janela — a revelação veio simplista.

Shino fez um som engraçado com a garganta e escondeu o rosto no ombro do outro, tentando evitar a risada a todo custo.

_"... voou pela janela_".

Ou, pelo que Naruto quase contou, elas foram atiradas.

— Kiba... — a diversão contida naquela palavrinha era imensurável.

— Desculpa — o pedido veio sincero.

O abraço de Shino afrouxou um pouco enquanto ele permitia que Kiba se ajeitasse de modo a se encararem.

— Aquelas alianças não eram minhas — relevou — Eu estava guardando para um amigo.

— Ah — Kiba riu — Tranquilo, porque agora... o quê?!

— Eu estava guardando para um amigo, que vai fazer surpresa para a namorada. Eles moram juntos, mas Sakura tem um faro impressionante. Havia uma grande chance dela encontrar antes.

O queixo de Kiba caiu um pouco, enquanto compreendia todas as implicações da descoberta.

— E agora?! Eu joguei as alianças pela janela!

— Isso é o de menos. Vou pedir para a joalheria providenciar outro par. Creio que ficarão prontas a tempo.

— Posso pedir perdão pra eles. Não. Eu tenho que pedir. Prometo que vou tentar não ser tão surtado e agir sem pensar. Da próxima vez que eu encontrar alianças eu te pergunto antes! E desconta o valor das novas do meu salário. É o mínimo que você deve fazer.

Shino segurou o rosto de Kiba com cuidado e o puxou para um beijo. Já estava acostumado a tantos casos e acasos trazidos pelo jeito impulsivo do garoto. Não ia criticá-lo por algo que o atraiu desde o derradeiro primeiro encontro. Um traço de personalidade que varria a mesmice da relação. Graças à qual Shino não podia reclamar do tédio.

Pensou que o pedido de desculpas ao outro casal era dispensável. Explicaria a situação pois se sentiu responsável: ele garantiu que guardaria as alianças! Como ia sequer imaginar aquele desfecho? Também não planejava descontar do pagamento de Kiba. Como estagiário não tinha um salário dos mais altos. Teria que ficar uns bons meses sem dinheiro para repor as joias de alto valor.

Ao se afastarem, ainda depositou uma sequência breve de beijos nos lábios que tanto amava, ofegantes naquele instante pelo beijo anterior que foi mais longo e terminou afoito.

— Eu amo você, Kiba. E sei que está lutando para construir sua própria carreira de sucesso. Na hora certa vamos conversar e decidir juntos sobre quando e como oficializar nossa união. Será algo simbólico, porque a lei ainda não reconhece casais homoafetivos da mesma forma como aceita casais hetero. É um grande passo e eu vou discuti-lo com você. Assim como você tem liberdade de discutir comigo. Vamos conversar sempre, sobre coisas importantes, coisas sem importância. Sobre tudo, está bem?

O garoto respirou muito fundo, expelindo alívio junto com o ar.

— Certo. Prometo que vou tentar. Eu também te amo, quero passar a minha vida ao seu lado. Com ou sem alianças. E vou tentar não jogar mais nada pela janela...

Shino moveu a cabeça, aceitando a oferta. Não tinha muita certeza de que o outro poderia cumprir. Kiba era impulsivo demais, do tipo "bate primeiro e pergunta depois". Mas ficava feliz que ele ao menos considerasse a situação.

Segurou-lhe o rosto mais uma vez, puxando-o para uma nova rodada de beijos. A crise contornada com sucesso. Da melhor forma possível!

Viver com Kiba era como passear em uma montanha russa com os olhos vendados: nunca se sabia quando tudo ia se virar de ponta cabeça. Mas depois do susto o percurso entrava nos eixos!

.

**CENA EXTRA**

Pouco depois de trocarem longos beijos, Shino levantou-se do sofá para tomar um banho e trocar as roupas. Kiba esticou-se no sofá e se dispôs a brincar um pouco, já que o play estava na agulha, só faltava escolher a opção de jogo. Ou talvez devesse ir dividir a chuveirada com o namorado...?

Nesse instante de dúvida a campainha tocou.

Resmungando, Kiba foi atendê-la. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com um Naruto tão sorridente que o rosto dele quase se dividia ao meio.

O morador do apartamento ficou sem reação por dois segundos. Então saltou e abraçou Naruto com força! Seu melhor amigo do mundo inteiro!

Uzumaki Naruto não exibia apenas o sorriso. Mas mostrava uma familiar caixinha de veludo. A bendita caixinha que... escapuliu pela janela! E a qual ele estivera procurando desde que saiu do apartamento de Shino!

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Huahsausha

Até o próximo!


End file.
